<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll see you on the other side of the war by reader2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510363">I’ll see you on the other side of the war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader2020/pseuds/reader2020'>reader2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, modern day AU, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader2020/pseuds/reader2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day au</p><p>Story of Alexander and Eliza, and how they deal with the separation of war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red sky in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the story!<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza stood silently in the corner of the room, watching the party feeling slightly detached, these types of affairs were never really her thing. The stuffy room was full of people, laughing, drinking and chatting quietly. Deep down she knew that she should go and mingle, her parents were the hosts after all, and it would be considered rude for her to slip away, no matter how much she wanted to. She peered deeply into her drink, focussing on the bubbles as they rose to the top of the glass to occupy herself, inwardly groaning about how long these events always took. Eliza would much rather be out on an evening walk, or doing something with her family, than be socialising here.</p><p>A loud burst of laughter interrupted her thoughts, Eliza didn’t even need to look up from her drink to know it was her sister, Angelica, dazzling the gaggle of men crowded around her. Angelica was always the more confident sister, that was part of being the oldest sibling from a big family. Her dark curls bounced off her peach dress as she laughed, skin glowing in the dim light. It was hard for Eliza to be jealous of her older sister, Angelica loved her so much and was always kind to her, during their schools days she would intimidate anyone who said one unkind thing to any of her siblings. Eliza finally glanced up, trying to work out what had made her sister so amused. </p><p>As she expected, there was a small crowd of young men huddled around Angelica, hanging on the edge of her every word. Eliza smiled to herself as she saw her sisters expression, she clearly didn’t care for all the attention she was getting. In the group of men were many familiar faces, many of these young soldiers had attended a Schuyler party before. Philip Schuyler was a war hero, and now he was retired loved nothing more than holding extravagant parties to congratulate the young men of the army whilst they were home from deployment. The Schuyler children grew up attending these parties, it quickly became part of their lives. </p><p>Eliza suspected that tonight’s party wasn’t just to congratulate the young men, recently her mother and father had been pestering her about finding a boyfriend, or even better, a husband. Eliza had just turned 22 and, to her parents dismay, was still single. They knew that any young soldier at this party would be interested in dating a Schuyler sister, they were infamously pretty and came from one of the wealthiest families in New York City. Both Angelica and Eliza grew more and more frustrated at their parents efforts to find them suitable men, they would much prefer to find their own partner. The youngest Schuyler, Peggy, was very excited at the idea of meeting so many young men, and would let her parents introduce her to any of them. Peggy loved to flirt, and being the baby of the family, would always get away with more than the other two Schuyler girls could even imagine. A small smile pulled at Elizas face as her noticed Peggy giggling at everything any man said to her, her excitable energy radiating into the room. </p><p>Growing more bored, Eliza walked slowly over to the window and peered out into the dark New York skyline. The party was being held on the 20th floor of the Schuyler office building, giving the guests a truly breathtaking view of the city. Lights twinkled brightly in the skyscrapers that surrounded them, creating the illusion of stars in the night sky. You could see all the way to New York harbour, and just about make out the dark water rippling in the cool October breeze. Eliza sighed deeply, finding the view of the city relaxing, an escape from the stuffy room she was currently in. She glanced down at her watch, sighing in despair when she realised the party had barely started. Taking a big sip of her drink she turned around and walked further into the room.</p><p>Then he walked in.</p><p>Eliza looked at the door just in time, and suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. A man about her own age shuffled into the room, looking slightly uneasy about the situation he was in. Her father smiled when he saw him, introducing himself and shaking his hand politely. The man smiled back, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was accompanied by 4 other men, who Eliza recognised as John Laurens, Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette. She had met the 4 men before at previous parties, and knew their passion for revolution often made the room more lively. The fifth man remained a mystery to her, she was sure that they had never met before, although she wished they had. </p><p>Eliza was distracted immediately by the newcomer as he slowly made his way away from the door. His hair was jet black and pulled into a messy ponytail, and his slightly oversized coat added to his ruffled look. He didn’t look as confident as the other men, but this was very appealing to Eliza. She subconsciously smoothed her pale blue dress down, and fidgeted with the clasp on her necklace. </p><p>Angelica had also noticed the man walk in, and was equally as enamoured with him as her sister. She glanced up and down his body, quickly realising that he was not a man of money. Across the room, she peered over to Eliza, who was very obviously mesmerised by the man. Angelica slowly excused herself from her conversation, and made her way over to her sister. </p><p>“Looking at anyone in particular?” Angelica chuckled as Eliza jumped slightly, she had been too distracted to notice her approaching. </p><p>“No.” Eliza whispered unconvincingly. </p><p>“You’re not staring at the man who’s just walked in?” </p><p>“This one’s mine.” Eliza came out of her trance and glanced to her sister. “Promise me you won’t do anything Angelica” Worry clouded her face.</p><p>Angelica laughed quietly, shaking her head to tell her sister she wouldn’t take the man from her.<br/>
“I’ll be right back” she said, walking away before Eliza had time to realise what was happening. Her heart dropped slightly, every man seemed to love Angelica, this man would surely be no different. Eliza accepted defeat, knowing all too well that this man would much prefer her sisters company. She sadly returned to sipping her drink, but was interrupted by her sisters voice once more.</p><p>“There’s someone I would like you to meet” Eliza looked up, her eyes growing wide when she realised the mystery man was right in front of her. </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss-?”<br/>
A few seconds passed before Eliza could make any noise come out of her mouth.<br/>
“Oh! Eliza, Miss Eliza Schuyler”<br/>
“Schuyler?”<br/>
“My sister.” Angelica said, her voice full of pride.<br/>
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Eliza.” He reached out and shook her hand, then realising that seemed very formal.<br/>
“It’s a pleasure to meet you to, Mr-?”<br/>
“Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton.” He smiled broadly, which this time did meet his eyes.<br/>
“Are you a solider Alexander?” Eliza asked, desperate to keep the conversation afloat.<br/>
“Yes I am, although I haven’t been for very long, I’m still adjusting to the lifestyle.”<br/>
“Yes, it must be a weird job to have, especially during these uncertain times.” Eliza creased her brow slightly, feeling genuinely sorry for Alexander.<br/>
“I’m sure I’ll get used to it in no time.” He smiled once more, and Eliza smiled happily back.<br/>
“Are you here with anyone tonight?” She nervously questioned, wondering if it was too forward of her. He laughed in return, making her feel more at ease.<br/>
“Just with my friends, who seem to have disappeared.” Alexander glanced around the room.<br/>
“I’m sure they’re fine without you.” She joked, soaking in the sound of his gentle laughter. She very quickly decided his laughter was one of the best sounds she had ever heard.<br/>
“What about you?” He questioned, seeming as nervous as Eliza was when she asked the question.<br/>
“Apart from my family, I’m alone.” She continued after his confused look “My father is Philip Schuyler”<br/>
Alexander then realised the importance of the woman he was talking to. Eliza was one of the famous Schuyler sisters. A nervous knot began to form in his stomach.<br/>
“Oh! I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection when you introduced yourself.” Eliza smiled, he seemed so genuine.<br/>
“It was nice that you wanted to talk to me not just because I’m a Schuyler.” She replied, smile fading slightly.<br/>
“You seemed too nice to ignore” Alexander cringed after he said it, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Luckily, her cheeks blushed, and Alexander felt more relaxed. </p><p>It was only then that the pair realised Angelica had left long ago, leaving them to talk alone. Eliza quickly caught her eye from across the room and smiled brightly, a silent thank you to her sister. Angelica smiled back, happy that her sister seemed to be enjoying herself. </p><p>The night wore on, and before Alexander and Eliza knew it, it was the early hours of the morning. They had spent all night talking with each other, and laughing until tears started to form in their eyes. Philip Schuyler had pointed the interaction out to his wife quietly, and the pair watched as their daughter giggled like she was 16 again.<br/>
“She seems delighted by him” Mrs Schuyler whispered to her husband.<br/>
“I’m glad she’s finally talking to one of these young men.” He replied, without taking his eyes off the pair. </p><p>Eliza soon realised that the sun was beginning to rise slowly, so she dragged Alexander away from the party and up to the rooftop. The sounds of the city began to grow louder as New York started to wake. Streaks of red and orange illuminated a few stray clouds, creating a red hue in the air.<br/>
“Red sky in the morning, Shepard’s warning.” Eliza broke the silence that had fallen between the pair.<br/>
“What?” Alexander smiled.<br/>
“Red sky at night, Shepard’s delight, red sky in the morning, Shepard’s warning. My mother used to tell us that when we were children.” Eliza said, breathing in the cool morning air.<br/>
“It’s truly beautiful.” Alexander said, watching Eliza happily. The morning sky was reflected in her hazel eyes, and the bright sun made her skin shine. She sensed him looking at her and smiled at him, nearly getting lost in his deep eyes.<br/>
“Can I see you again?” Alexander said suddenly, having finally found the courage to ask. Eliza grinned like a child, “that would be lovely. I’ll give you my number.”<br/>
She reached across and grabbed Alexander’s hand gently, writing her number on their with a pen she had produced from her small bag.<br/>
“I’m free every evening.” She hinted shyly, and Alexander nodded.<br/>
“I’ll text you.” He glanced at her number, quickly trying to commit it to memory. </p><p>They continued to watch the sunrise until the party drew to a close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner at 7?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back with another chapter!<br/>Thank you for all the reads and Kudos, it’s much appreciated :)<br/>As a disclaimer, I have never been to America, so some details may not be correct, and some of my language will  <br/>not be the American English term- I hope this doesn’t cause too much confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next week, Eliza and Alexander were constantly texting one another. Alexander had texted her the next morning after the party, too desperate to talk to her to wait any longer than he had to. Their conversations were long at the weekends when they both weren’t busy, and often spanned well into the night. Each text made Elizas heart skip a beat, however mundane it could be. She quickly decided that she loved talking to him more than anything in the world. During the week, Alexander would desperately try to text Eliza between his tasks at the army base, which grew more and more difficult as the days went on. </p><p>A state of unrest had began to occur in the southern states, and the army was trying to calm the situation down before it grew further. Alexander wrote countless letters to members of Congress, army generals and anyone with any sort of power to prevent this situation exploding. Eliza was sympathetic of his workload, but the hours between texts from Alexander were long and boring. </p><p>She kept herself busy during the day, often working extra shifts at the children’s centre where she worked to fill the time. She would leave the house before sunrise and return long after dark just to ease the pain of waiting for news from Alexander. She found it slightly strange how easily they got on after having only met once, and found herself forgetting that she had only known him for a couple of weeks. Alexander promised they would see each other again soon, and while she knew he would keep his word, she was very impatient to meet him again.</p><p>Dumping her bag and keys down on the couch as she walked into her small apartment, Elizas face lit up as a message from Alexander popped up on her screen. </p><p>-Dinner tomorrow @ 7?-</p><p>Her stomach fluttered as she read the text she had been waiting so long for.</p><p>-Definitely. I’ll see you then &lt;3-</p><p>After sending her reply Eliza cringed slightly, was it too soon to be sending hearts? Their connection seemed so effortless, and the heart was just her natural reaction to receiving that type of text. She relaxed slightly as he replied with the details of the dinner, also ending his message with a heart. Immediately after reading the message she ran to her bedroom and began planning her outfit for the next evening. </p><p>Alexander paced nervously in front of the restaurant, focussing on the dirty New York sidewalk below him. He had managed to sneak away from the base early, so that he could ensure he would be outside the restaurant before Eliza. It hadn’t been an easy job, but he successfully convinced his general to dismiss him half an hour earlier than usual. However he was starting to regret that decision now, as the wait grew agonising.</p><p>He looked up at the street just in time to see Eliza walk around the corner. His breath hitched when he saw her, her silky brown hair bounced off her shoulders, complimenting her red dress beautifully. The soft evening glow made her skin shine, making Alexander realise that she was even more beautiful than he had remembered. It took a few moments before he was able to speak again, Eliza had truly taken his breath away. <br/>“Hi.” She smiled shyly.<br/>“Hi.” He echoed for lack of something else to say. The pair remained silent for a few moments, before Alexander spoke again.<br/>“You look amazing.” He gestured towards her aimlessly, feeling a pang of pride when her cheeks blushed. <br/>“And you look very handsome.” She stuttered, her cheeks still burning. <br/>He ushered her inside the dimly lit restaurant that was far too nice for someone on a soldiers wage, but Alexander was desperate to impress. </p><p>They talked quietly during the meal, each filled with first date nerves. Eliza had wondered the evening before if this really was a date, but the fancy, intimate restaurant made her realise this definitely was. She laughed softly at Alexander’s nervous jokes, and smiled much more than was necessary. Alexander however was too busy trying to remain cool to notice her nervous energy, just as she was too nervous to notice his. </p><p>The conversation flowed effortlessly, and the pair soon found themselves opening up about their pasts.  Eliza explained how her father was always away working when she was younger, which meant her and her sisters grew impossibly close. Her face was full of pride as she told him about her beloved siblings, describing each one with great detail. Alexander was amazed by her loyalty towards her siblings, as an only child without a father he didn’t know what it was like to have a big family that all loved each other more than words could explain. He told Eliza about his wreck of a childhood in the Caribbean, and once the depressing story was finished her eyes were full of emotion. <br/>“That’s so heartbreaking Alexander.” <br/>She brushed her hand against his arm carefully. The gesture made his heart almost beat out of his chest, and the skin she had touched burned once she had put her hand back on her lap. <br/>“That’s life I suppose.” Alexander shrugged. <br/>“You deserve so much more.” Eliza said, her brow creased. He looked down at the empty plate in front of him, unsure of what else to say. <br/>“Would you like to go on a walk?” He suddenly whispered. Elizas expression turned soft as she nodded her head quickly. They left the restaurant and walked out into the cool air.</p><p>“This way my lady.” Alexander offered his arm to Eliza. Grinning widely, she slipped her arm through his as they walked the streets of New York. </p><p>After a short walk, Alexander led Eliza through a small side alley, away from the busy streets. <br/>“Where are you taking me?” She questioned, growing curious about his intentions. <br/>“It’s my favourite place in the city, I like to come here when I’m stressed.” He explained as they entered a lush green oasis. <br/>The park was small, but was surrounded by walls of plants, sheltering it from the hustle and bustle of the city. A tiny pond sat in the middle, and the pair sat on a wooden bench overlooking the water. <br/>“This is lovely.” Eliza signed, taking in the sights around her. Alexander watched her eyes shine brightly, happiness etched across her face. <br/>“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled. She looked at his face as her expression shifted slightly. Alexander lowered his gaze to her lips as she leaned in and kissed him softly. Her lips were soft and welcoming, they were like warm summer days filled with happiness and sun. They pulled apart slowly, despite neither of them wanting the moment to ever end. Alexander swallowed loudly, his mind unable to process what had just happened. Kissing Eliza was like heaven itself he thought to himself. If he wasn’t to live another day he would be very content knowing he had lived to be able to experience that kiss. </p><p>Eliza stared at him deeply, trying to read his emotions through his deep brown eyes, her lips still tingling from the kiss. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she gathered the courage to speak again. <br/>“Thank you for taking me here.” She voice was barely a whisper. <br/>“My pleasure.” Alexander whispered back, not wanting to break the moment. <br/>“My apartment isn’t far from here, will you walk me home?” Eliza enquired, once again getting lost in Alexander’s eyes. <br/>“Of course.” He smiled slightly, gently moving a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. Elizas cheeks tinged pink as Alexander gently took her hand to begin the walk back. </p><p>Too soon they reached Elizas apartment block, and Alexander began to say his goodbyes. <br/>“Will you walk me to my door?” Eliza interrupted him, doing everything in her power to keep him with her for a while longer. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he managed to nod as he followed her up the bright stairwell towards her apartment. </p><p>Once they reached her doorstep, Eliza smiled gently at Alexander, happiness radiating off her. He grinned happily back, placing another soft kiss onto her lips. A content sigh escaped Elizas lips as she leaned into the kiss, carefully opening her door at the same time. Alexander drew back and looked at her, a confused expression etched across his face. <br/>“Come inside?” She breathed, voice barely above a whisper. <br/>Alexander kissed her again as they slipped inside, closing the door softly behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <br/>Another one should be up soon (hopefully)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! <br/>This is the first thing I’ve ever written on here so I’m nervous to post it.<br/>I’m from the UK so I have no clue if the saying about the sky makes sense to anyone from other countries, let me know if you knew it already!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>